Selamat Tinggal Musim Panas SasuNaru Version
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: (SASUNARU)Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini, Sekarang, Selamat tinggal.


**SELAMAT TINGGAL MUSIM PANAS**

Author : Sanada Minori

Cast : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, angst/comfort

Leght : One Shoot

Ini fanfic lama yang baru dipublish. **Dilarang copas, bash dan flame.** Mau direview makasih, nggak direview gapapa, nggak dibaca juga nggak papa. Aku post buat ngilangin memori di laptop. Maaf kalo masih abal, yah kemampuanku cuman segini dan dalam tahap peningkatan. Mungkin tokohnya agak OOC, alurnya agak membosankan. Sekian aja. Makasih.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IT IS A YAOI FANFICTION**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**JANGAN COPAS, BASH ATAU FLAME**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**D.F.D PRESENT ~~~~ *lalalalala***

Naruto berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap trotoar yang dipenuhi dengan dedaunan kering. Khas awal mula musim gugur. Sesekali ia membenahi rambut pirangnya yang diacak-acak angin sore. Ia berjalan ke arah barat, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Langit sore yang kebetulan sedang cerah memayungi langkahnya yang sayu.

Obsidian biru milik Naruto tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah bangunan sekolah mewah di seberang jalan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat gedung sekolah itu. Sekolah yang meluluskannya 4 tahun lalu. Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap gedung sekolah yang memiliki banyak cerita masa SMA. Masa yang tidak akan pernah lagi ia temui. Sekelebat kenangan melintas di pikiran pemuda itu, ketika menangkap koridor utama sekolah yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi muram seketika. Dengan iringan sebuah nafas panjang, ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Dengan bersungut-sungut Naruto memeras kain pel yang ada di tangannya. Hukuman kali ini sudah lumayan berat dan membuat pemuda itu bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi kekonyolannya lagi. Berkirim kertas selama ulangan matematika berlangsung dan berakhir dengan mengepel koridor utama sekolah saat jam pelajaran berakhir._

_ "Dasar bodoh. Kau membuat lantainya kotor lagi," suara manly itu membuat Naruto mendelik. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah suara. Sasuke atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Sasu sedang memasang wajah angkuhnya. Teman sekelas yang duduk di bangku paling depan dan sekarang merangkap menjadi partner setianya dalam membersihkan koriodor utama sekolah. Sasu juga mendapat hukuman karena kesalahan yang sama._

_ "Harusnya kau melepas sepatumu Naru. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sebodoh itu. Lihat jejak sepatumu membuat lantai kotor lagi dan membuatku mengepelnya ulang," Sasu berceloteh tanpa bersalah. Plus berwajah datar. Padahal Naruto sudah menatap pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan berasap._

_ "Ya!" Naruto berteriak brutal sebelum melemparkan lap pelnya ke wajah Sasu. "Aku tidak bodoh Sasuke!" tambahnya. Sasu yang terkena lemparan kain pel akhirnya malah membalas dengan menggelindingkan ember berisi air yang membuat lantai menjadi basah lagi._

_ "Aish," Sasu mendecih. Pada akhrinya dua murid SMA itu saling berteriak di lorong. Saling melempar lap pel dan tidak peduli dengan hukuman yang harus dijalankan. Yang ada hanya rasa menyenangkan._

_***Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti semua terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu sebuah hukuman***_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak tanpa permisi ke kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas, merasakan kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Semalam ia tertidur karena puas menangis. Dengan agak terseok Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika ia hendak membasuh wajah, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah foto usang yang ia pajang di kaca wastafel. Foto yang ditempel dengan stiker bergambar matahari. Foto yang berlatar belakang pantai dengan berbagai stand makanan. Festifal musim panas terakhir yang ia ikuti. 4 tahun lalu.

Jemarinya bergetar ketika mengelus foto itu. Fotonya bersama Sasu. Foto saat mereka gila-gilaan setelah acara pensi. Lengan Sasu memeluknya dari samping, dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya. Sasu mengenakan kaos biru laut dan ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak. Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat moment itu, matanya membasah.

_ "Baiklah aku minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari," Naruto mendengus gusar melihat Sasu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Dengan kasar ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasu. Sasu tersenyum tulus, dan entah mengapa membuat dada Naruto bergetar._

_ "Teman?" tawar Sasu sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya. "Yeah teman," Naruto menjawab ogah-ogahan untuk menutupi tangannya yang bergetar ketika menautkan jari kelingkingnya. Sejak saat itulah Sasu dan Naruto menjadi teman akrab. Sepasang sahabat. Dimana ada Sasu pasti ada Naruto. Dan dimana ada Naruto pasti ada Sasu._

_ "Kalian berpacaran?" iseng Sai –teman Sasu- bertanya frontal. Naruto tersedak sodanya dan Sasu hanya terbahak. Membuat Sai mengernyit. Sasu lalu memeluk Naruto dari samping, menepuk punggungnya._

_ "Kami teman. Teman akrab seperti astro," jawab Sasu santai. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang merasakan hawa hangat menuju wajahnya. Selalu seperti itu jika ia berdekatan dengan Sasu. Kris hanya berooh ria mendengar jawaban Sasu. Naruto mengangkat cengirannya, menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa atas batas bernama 'teman'._

_ "Kau yakin tidak mau berduet denganku?" Sasu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya pada Naruto yang asyik membantu Sakura membolak-balik barbeque untuk sajian stand. Sesekali ia membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin pantai. Festifal rutin sekolah setiap musim panas. Dan kali ini digelar si salah satu pantai._

_ "Aku akan melihatmu Sasu. Tapi tidak bisa berduet denganmu. Stand kita sangat ramai," tolak Naruto. Sasu hanya mendecih pelan kemudian mengambil setusuk barbeque. Naruto mendelik kemudian berjalan menuju stand sambil menyelamatkan barbeque. Sasu menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya –mengejek Naruto-_

_ "Aku bersiap ke belakang panggung dulu Babe. Kupegang janjimu untuk menontonku," Sasu mengacak rambut Naruto sebelum melenggang pergi. Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mengambil kamera polaridnya._

_ Sasu memainkan lagu 'The Only Exception' milik Paramore dengan gitarnya. Naruto mengakui bahwa pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat menawan. Rambut emonya yang berwarna hitam tertiup angin hingga acak-acakan. Bibir yang menyanyi dengan suara khas baru sadar bahwa dibalik sikap pendiam Sasu terdapat kemampuan menyanyi yang luar biasa. Serta mata elang Sasu yang kadang meliriknya dengan tatapan menggoda. Naruto merona ketika menyadari betapa tampan sahabatnya itu. Dadanya berdegup semakin kencang ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah menemukan batas garisnya. Ia jatuh cinta._

_ "Sasu! Wow kau sangat sangat sangat luar biasa tadi," Naruto berbicara dengan wajah merona ketika Sasu menghampirinya setelah dari panggung. Sasu hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu mencubit gemas pipi Naruto._

_ "Hn, jangan berlebihan," sahut Sasu singkat. Naruto merengut lucu, membuat Sasu mau tak mau mencubit pipinya. Naruto mengambil kamera polaroidnya. Dan yeah, mereka mengabadikan banyak foto bersama. Foto-foto yang berharga. Sama seperti perasaan Naruto yang menghargai setiap detik momennya bersama Sasu._

_***Setelah hari itu kita selalu bersama-sama. Selalu bersama-sama kemanapun pergi seperti si kembar astro. Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu. Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di festifal musim panas terkahir. Memberikan kilau di laut musim panas. Karena kita selalu bersama-sama. Seperti gelap dengan langit malam.***_

Sungguh Naruto membenci dirinya yang cengeng beberapa hari terakhir. Membenci dirinya yang selalu menangis ketika mengingat masa SMAnya. Hell no, dia sudah lulus 4 tahun ini dan selama itu pula ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Yeah, sebelum undangan warna merah itu jatuh di tangannya.

"Aish. Sebaiknya aku membenahi kamarku. Aku bisa merana jika keadaan kamarku tetap seperti saat SMA. Life must go on Naru," ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafas -kegiatan rutin akhir-akhir ini- sebelum berdiri dan membuka lemarinya. Mulai berbenah dari almari yang menyimpan foto-foto konyol saat SMA.

Baru saja Naruto berjongkok, ia sudah menemukan foto berukuran sedang yang tertempel di dalam pintu lemari. Foto saat kelulusan SMA. Saat ia resmi memasuki bangku kuliah. Ia memakai tuksedo putih cantik dan seorang pemuda bertuksedo hitam yang memeluk lengannya –Sasu-. Foto itu terlihat resmi, seperti sepasang pengantin muda. Mengingat vanyaknya pengantin yaoi di negara mereka yang mengenakan baju serupa ketika menikah. Sepasang tuksedo berwarna hitam dan putih. Naruto tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia terjatuh tergugu.

_Naruto tersentak ketika lengan Sasu melingkari bahunya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Sasu berbinar sambil memegang ijazahnya. Pemuda itu tampak sangat senang dengan acara kelulusan ini. Terlihat ia lebih banyak tersenyum tipis. Naruto tersenyum mengingat tadi sebelum acara dimulai ia sempat berfoto formal dengan pemuda hiperaktif itu. Pipinya merona ketika menyadari bahwa foto tadi lebih mirip dengan foto pengantin._

_ "Selamat Sasu. Kita satu universitas nanti," suara berat Sai membuat Naruto dan Sasu menoleh. Sasu menyambut jabat tangan Kris sambil terus berteriak-teriak. Naruto tersenyum pedih. Ia ingat jika Sasu akan meneruskan kuliahnya di New York, bersama Sai. Dan mungkin ini kali terakhir ia bisa bersenang-senang bersama Sasu._

_ "Naru,"Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasu yang menatapnya sendu. Rupanya ia terlalu banyak melamun hingga tidak sadar mereka benar-benar sendirian di taman sekolah._

_ "Well selamat kau bisa berkuliah di NY. Kudoakan kau sukses disana Sasu," Naruto menyadari suaranya tercekat. Kepedihan yang ia rasakan bukan lagi kepedihan seorang sahabat yang harus melepas sahabat baiknya pergi. Tapi lebih ke arah seorang pemuda yang melepas orang yang ia sayangi pergi._

_ Sasu memeluk Naruto dengan cepat, hingga Naruto merasakan jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Aroma mint Sasu menyusup semakin kuat dalam indranya. Terlebih tangan Sasu –yang selalu hangat menggenggam tangannya erat._

_ "Jangan lupakan aku Naru. Kau teman terbaik yang kumiliki semasa SMA," Sasu menangkup tangannya. Mata pemuda itu berkilat-kilat sedih yang membuat Naruto merasa sesak. Ia mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi?_

_ "Besok aku harus berangkat Naru. Jangan lupakan aku dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu," ucap Sasu sebelum memeluknya erat. Perasaan Naruto melebur ke dalam pelukan itu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara demikian, berekspresi demikian. _

_ "Selamat tinggal Sasu. Semoga kau sukses," bisiknya pelan. Air matanya turun satu persatu._

_***Kau menangis bergitu sedih di hari kelulusan layaknya seperti seorang wanita. Kau memegang tanganku kuat sama seperti musim panas. Kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kita inginkan. Hanya selamat tinggal***_

Ino menyodorkan coklat panasnya pada Naruto. Ia tahu betapa Naruto terpuruk setelah mendapat undangan merah dari Sasu, dan ia sebagai sahabat keduanya hanya bisa menenangkan Naruto yang terguncang. Ia tahu perasaan Naruto yang hancur. Cinta Naruto yang sia-sia.

"Tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan," bisik Naruto. Air matanya jatuh lagi. Tatapannya menerawang ke arah taman bermain di seberang kamarnya. Ino mendesah pelan sebelum memeluk bahu Naruto.

"Kau bisa datang Naru. Memberinya ucapan selamat," kata Ino pelan. Ia bingung bagaimana memberikan saran kepada Naruto. Naruto meletakkan coklat panasnya dan menangis dalam keheningan.

"Seharusnya aku mengungkap semua itu! Memintanya untuk tetap bersamaku! Mengungkap semua sebelum ia mendaftarkan diri di universitas sialan itu! Seharusnya aku mengalahkan egoku sendiri!" suara serak Naruto diriingi dengan hujan yang mulai turun. Ino mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Yeah. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku dulu. Kau selalu mementingkan batas teman. Kau membuat jembatan kokoh yang bagus dan tidak akan rubuh bernama pertemanan. Kau takut Sasuke jijik dengan hubungan semacam itu, padahal kau tau kakak Sasuke juga menjalin hubungan semacam itu," suara tangis Naruto semakin keras. Naruto merengkuh Ino dalam pelukan. Pelukan yang sering ia gunakan ketika sedang gundah. Pelukan yang ia berikan pada Sasu ketika ia mengalami masalah. Pelukkan yang menyimbolkan kerapuhan.

"Jika saja aku mengungkap semua kalimat yang ada di hatiku, jika saja aku tidak menutupinya. Namakulah yang tertera di undangan itu. Kupikir ketika ia menemui beberapa hari lalu, aku bisa membangun kisah baru bersamanya!" Ino mengelus dada. Ada senyum miris terbentang di bibirnya.

_***Apa yang harus kukatakan? Tidak ada permainan yang tersisa. Aku tidak tahu harus bermain apa lagi. Seharusnya aku mengungkap semua itu. Memintamu untuk tetap tinggal. Semua itu membuatku sedih. Rentetan kalimat yang tidak bisa kuucapkan. Dan cerita kita berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai***_

Ino mengetuk kamar Naruto sebelum membukanya. Ia menatap Naruto yang mengelus tuksedonya dengan wajah muram. Ino kemudian beranjak dan menepukk bahu Naruto pelan. Menguatkan Naruto menuju pesta yang akan digelar dua hari lagi.

"Kau membeli tuksedo?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Naruto menggeleng. "Ini tuksedo saat prom terakhir di SMA. Aku tidak sanggup membeli tuksedo baru hanya untuk menghadari pesta pernikahan Sasu," sambung Naruto dengan serak. Tangannya masih membelai tuksedo berbahan satin itu.

"Naru, maukah kau mendengarkanku sejenak?" Naruto membalik badannya dan menatap Ino dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Ino memintanya seperti itu. Tanpa diminta pun ia selalu mendengarkan perkaatan Ino.

Ino menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. "Sasu sebenarnya mencintaimu sejak lama. Dia menunggumu memberikan sinyal untuknya. Ia menunggumu marah saat ia mengatakan kalian adalah teman," Naruto terkecat.

"Bohong! Jangan bercanda atau kulempar kau dari kamarku!" suaranya serak penuh emosi. Air mata turun tidak terkontrol dari matanya yang sembab. Tangan Naruto mengguncang bahu Ino.

"Dia mengatakannya kepadaku sejak dulu. Kupikir kau mengerti, karena kau juga menyukainya. Tapi saat ia mengantarkan undangannya itu dia mengatakan bahwa ternyata kau menganggapnya teman. Tidak ada pintu lain terbuka untuknya,"

"Dia berkata kepadaku dia mencintai Sakura! Jangan mengarang cerita seperti ini! Aku sudah hancur melihat undangannya!" Naruto mencengkeram kerah baju Ino. Ia menatap lekat mata Ino mencari kebohongan di sana. Yang ada hanyalah sorot tulus, cengkeramannya melemah dan ia terduduk di lantai.

"Dia patah hati sebelum sempat mengungkapkannya Naru. Dia berfikir bahwa kau mencintainya sebagai sahabat. Sebagai teman. Dan ia berkata terlambat untuk mengetahui segalanya. Pernikahannya dengan Sakura tidak bisa lagi ia batalkan meski ia tahu bahwa kau mencintainya Naru. Maaf aku lancang mengatakan pada Sasu jika kau mencintainya"

"Kenapa kami? Kenapa kami harus sama-sama bodoh untuk mengungkap itu? Jadi selama ini kami sama-sama mencintai? Tapi tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya?" Naruto menggoncang bahu Ino lagi sebelum memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintai Sasu. Sangat mencintainya," bisik Naruto berulang-ulang. Penyesalan memang selalu menyakitkan, tapi itu kenyataan. Ino memeluk Naruto. Perasaanya lega. Jauh lebih lega dibanding ia belum mengatakan pada sepasang anak adam yang saling mencintai itu.

_***Maafkan aku.. ucapku pada diri sendiri. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Andai saja kita saling mengungkap rahasia antara kita. Mungkin aku bisa memelukmu dalam pelukanku..***_

_ "Hai Sasu. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," Naruto mencoba ramah saat menemui Sasu di salah satu coffe shop di down town. Sasu kembali dari NY dan mengajaknya bertemu. Sasu tersenyum simpel, membuat degup jantung Naruto tak beraturan._

_ "Hn, kau tampak semakin dewasa," godanya yang membuat Naruto merona. Sasu jauh lebih tampan daripada diingatan Naruto. Ia mengubah rambutnya menjadi lebih rapi. Ada jeda canggung beberapa saat. Sasu dan Naruto tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing._

_ "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja selama 4 tahun Naru. Dan kau tidak melupakanku," kata Sasu canggung. Naruto tertawa._

_ "Aku juga senang melihatmu sukses dan sekarang kembali kemari. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Sasu. Banyak foto konyol kita di kamarku. Kau sahabat terindah yang aku temui," balas Naruto. Mereka kemudian kembali diam sejenak._

_ "Naru, jika kau mau datanglah ke pesta pernikahanku beberapa hari lagi. Aku mengundang seluruh teman SMA kita dan merayakannya besar-besaran di sini. Aku dijodohkan dengan Sakura oleh kedua orang tuaku, dan kami ternyata saling jatuh cinta. Sakura menyukai musim gugur jadi kupilih saat awal musim gugur untuk pestanya," Sasu berkata sambil mengangsurkan undangan berwarna merah dan perak itu. Naruto tersedak hot chocolatenya melihat undangan itu. Sasuke berbicara lumayan panjang._

_ "Kau akan menikah?" tanya Naruto. Berusaha mengendalikan nada suaranya dan matanya yang hendak membanjir. Ia mengambil undangan itu dengan tangan gemetar dan membaca rentetan kalimat yang ada di dalamnya._

_ "Sakura memintaku segera menikahinya. Aku mencintainya maka dari itu aku memilih menikah muda,"Sasu meneguk cappucinonya dengan tenang. Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba mencairkan sebongkah rasa pedih yang ada di tenggorokannya._

_ "Selamat menempuh hidup baru Sasu," hanya 5 kata yang terlontar kaku dari bibir Naruto. Ia tidak lagi mampu berbicara. Hatinya yang mendadak remuk membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Tanpa sadar ia meremas gelas hot chocolatenya. Tidak peduli dengan rasa panas yang membuat tangannya kebas. _

_ "Kau pasti datang 'kan? Jika tidak aku akan memaksamu datang Naru. Kau adalah teman terbaikku," canda Sasu. Naruto mengangguk kaku. Pikirannya kacau. Memori otaknya seperti baru saja diretas dan sekarang porak poranda. Memori-memori itu bersliweran di matanya. Perasaannya sampai ke permukaan kulit Naruto._

_ "Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku selama ini. Teman terbaikku. Kuharap kau segera menyusulku menikah. Aku harus pergi Naru. Masih banyak undangan yang harus kuantarkan," Sasu berdiri dan mengecup dahinya pelan. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menatap punggung Sasu yang menjauh. Bekas ciuman Sasu terasa hangat dan pedih. Mata Naruto pada akhirnya membasah. Ia menangis. Benar-benar menangis di keramaian coffe shop._

_ Sasu adalah kenangan musim panasnya. Dengan cintanya yang membara seperti musim panas. Memorinya yang memabukkan seperti hawa musim panas. Dan perasaannya yang harus ia akhiri saat musim panas berakhir. Ia tidak bisa berhenti pada satu musim, ia harus melalui musim gugur. Setelah keindahan musim panas. Musim gugur yang mengiringi cintanya yang ikut berguguran. Dan akan membeku setelah berguguran. Tapi Naruto tidak berharap cintanya bersemi di musim semi. Cintanya akan ikut membeku di musim sebelumnya._

_***Atas nama teman aku sungguh benci situasi ini. Perasaan yang selalu aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat sebagai kenangan menyakitkan. Foto-foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita. Hanya tumpukan cerita memilukan. Cerita yang menghancurkan hati. Maafkan aku di musim panas ini. **_

_**Sekarang, selamat tinggal***_


End file.
